Losing Jace, Gaining Will
by Don'tHoldMeBack
Summary: What happens when Jace fakes his death and shatters Clary's heart. who comes in to gather all the pieces? read to find out. this is mi first fanfic so R&R please and thanks!I also realize that Will is Jace's great great grandfather but its a fanfiction :
1. Flashback

He's eyes were closed and for a minute my heart stopped beating. I screamed his name but he didn't move. I crawled over to him and he was breathing. _**Thank God**_ I thought. The fire was brutal. My boyfriend came over for Chirstmas. While my parents went out for Christmas presents with my little brother Max, Jace smelt something smoking. Ofcourse he went looking for it. He used his lighter to light a candle and he walked around. After a little while,he yelled "FOUND IT!". After that I heard a loud explosion and Jace screamed. It took only two seconds for the fire to reach me. But instead of running outside (like a sane person), I ran to look for Jace. But I passed out before I could find him. The sound of sirens brought me back to the present. I had my head resting on his arm. Before my very eyes, four men came rushing up to Jace and I. What I couldn't believe is that they were trying to separate us. I couldn't let that happen. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and buried my head in crook of his neck. Just then, out of nowhere, I felt arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. They craddled me. I looked up and there was my best friend, Simon.

"Let me go! Ineed to see if Jace is alright!" I screamed at him. He just shook his head and I had to watch them pick Jace up on a gurney, and put a oxygen mask on him.

"Little Clary" he soothed. "I'm about to take you to the hospital to stay with him. Your mom and dad are on their way to the hospital" he said calmly. I looked up and hugged him. He carried me back to the car, put me in, and we sped off to the hospital. As soon as we got there, the nurse recongized me and pulled me into Jace's room. As soon as I walked in, I started crying. Jace, my Jace, looked so broken. He had scratches all over his face. His arm was burned badly and there was shadows under his eyes. I never thought he could be so _**broken.**_ I went and laid on the hospital bed with him and cried on his arm. After awhile, I felt someone strocking my hair. I looked up and say wet golden eyes looking down on me. Jace was awake! Before he could say anything, I hugged him.

"I love you, Jace."

"I love you too, Clare-Bear." I smiled at the nickname he gave me. We stayed there until Jace's breathing slowed. I looked up, paniked, but he was only asleep. After about five minutes, I faded of into darkness. Ofcourse my sleep wasn't easy, but the only thing i drempt of was Jace dying. I woke up to Jace shaking me awake.

"Clary? **CLARY!**" Jace was shaking me screaming my name. I tried to reply but I couldn't breathe. Everything was swirling around me. I fell into darkness, hearing Jace telling me "Hold on, baby, hold on". I woke up to someone holding my hand. I opened my eyes and there was Simon.

"Where's Jace?" I wimpered. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. Something was terribly wrong.

"Jace passed away five minutes ago, Clary. I'm so sorry" he said.

"No, that can't be right. I was just with him five minutes ago" I said crying. He sat in my bed and held me. I cried on his shoulder.

"Why? Why couldn't God take me?" I screamed, crying.

"Clary don't say that!" he told me sternly. I couldn't reply. I cried.


	2. Stranger

Its been two years since Jace died. I felt like everything was dark and gray. Finally my mom got fed up with me being all sad and stuff so she said: "Clary get up, go outside, and I don't want to see you for two hour." So I went the park where i first met Jace. As soon as i sat down, memorys started coming back. i started crying all over again. After crying for a bit, i heard a voice behind me.

"Are you okay, kid?" I turn around to see a tall boy with coal black hair, snow white skin, and ocean blue eyes. All i could thinK was _"DANNNNNNNNG THAT BOY IS __**FINE.**__"_

"Y-y-ya i'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're crying, if you didn't notice. Hi i'm William Herondale, but you can call me Will. Everyone does." He held out his hand. I took it saying "Hi I'm Clary." He was about to say something, but his phone went off. He looked at it and said "I gotta take this here is my number call me ok?" I just nodded. He walkled off and i headed home. When i got home my front door was open but my mom wasn't there. I started walking up the front porch steps, when a huge guy walked in front of me, He said "There you are." I turned around and ran. I heard pounding footsteps behind me. I made a quick right and dove into some bushes. He came to a stop and looked around. Finally he pulled out his phone and called someone. After a second or two he said "Sorry boss I lost her... but she was fast...I'm not as young as I used to be... ok I'll find her." he hung up and ran a different direction. After a few minutes, I called Will. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" I busted out crying. "Clary, whats wrong? Where are you?" he asked franticly.(authors note: i cant spell very well)

"49th street... in bushes... help me." i sobbed.

"Calm down Clary I'm on my way." He hung up and i wrapped my arms around my legs and waited. After about 10 minutes i heard a car pull up. I heard a door open and shut. I tried to stand out but i twisted my ankle and cried out.

"I got ya Clary" Will pulled me out. I grabbed him and hugged him. I was to afraid to let go.

"Come on Clary, you're coming with me" he said. I just nodded. I got in the car and we left. After a little while we drove up to a similar neighborhood.

"You live in this neighborhood, next to _his_ old house." i asked quietly.

"Ya why?"

"That house used to belong to my dead boyfriend."

"Thats impossible. The guy who lives here has owned the place for 8 years." As soon as he stopped the car i got out and ran to the door. A blond boy opened up and I gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU!"


	3. Broken and Fixed

"HOW DARE YOU!" i screamed at him. Jace was alive. He led me on for two _years_.

"Clary? I am so sorry. I didn't... well maybe i did..." he said. Before we could say anthing else, pretty blonde girl came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Jacey who is this?" the blonde girl asked.

"Kaelie go back in the house" he snarled. She nodded and went back in. I heard footsteps jog up behind me.

"Clary, whats going on? How do you know Jace?"Will asked.

"This _cretin, jerkface, monster_ is my ex-boyfriend. He pretended to be dead all these years I have been sobbing my eyes out, wanting him back. I guess I was wrong as always." After saying that, Will turned to Jace and socked him in the jaw. I swear i heard a crack.

"Dude what was that for?" Jace yelled.

"You hurt her bad, and now i hurt you bad." Will snarled at him. But before he could do anything drastic, I grabbed his arm and said "Come on, Will he dosen't deserve your time. Lets head to your place, chill out and watch a movie." He just nodded. He picked me up bridal style and carried me. For good measures, I looked back at Jace and snuzzeled Will's neck.

"Show off" Will murmered in my ear. I just smiled. We went into his house and popped some corn and turned on _Twilight_. Towards the end I dozed off in Wills arms and slept peaceful for the first time in two years. When I woke up, I was in a bed. At first I didn't realize where i was, then it hit me I was still at Wills house. And that My mom hadnt called me yet. It scared me 'cause our house had been broken into yesterday. I decided to push it to the back of my mind and have a great day. But later I realized that doing that was a huge mistake. I got up and headed down stairs to find Will. He was still asleep on the couch. '_Wow he looks like an angel'_ I thought.

"You're stareing" he said. Instantly i broke out of my trance.

"Sorry. I was thinking about what a great guy you were not taking an advantge of a sleeping girl you just met." i said quietly.

"Thanks, but I have a quick question: Why did you call me yesterday and not your mom or dad?"

"Well my house was broken into and my mom was gone a guy chased me and my dad died a long time ago and you were my last hope."

"So you didn't call the police?" he said.

"CRAP!"


End file.
